My Boyfriend's an AV Actor!
by a-psycho's-psyche
Summary: Izuki's dull morning was suddenly broken by a... quite shocking news.
1. Chapter 1 (Re-Write) - Shocking News!

**A/N: **Oops! It's been a long time since I've updated… I was regretting posting the story because it lacked so many things… So I re-did the first chapter and added what was supposed to be the second one and mashed them into one chapter! I apologize to those who've read the first chapter already! Anyways, I'm felt really happy and encouraged to continue the story with the reviews I've received! To answer these two questions I read in the reviews; first off, Mitobe and Izuki are not a couple (yet!) and yeah, Izuki's gonna be the seme (/laughs) I apologize for the slow updates!

* * *

It's been a dull morning, albeit the first period had only finished a few minutes ago. Seirin's coach and captain were nowhere to be seen since earlier and Izuki is wondering why.

The eagle-eye user sighed, leaning on the palm of his hand that was resting on his desk. Their second period teacher is late as usual. It's a wonder how the faculty member wasn't fired yet. He looked to the direction of the ever-so noisy schoolgirls in his class.

"Hey, hey. I found something really interesting last night!"

"Shut up, Sai, you're just gonna tell us about your AV collection!"

"No, seriously, you have to hear me out!"

_'There they go again. Seriously, these girls… It's morning and the first thing they talk about is AVs. Why do they talk about AVs AVryday- kitakore!'_ Izuki thought to himself, eyeing the girls in front of him, and letting out a look of astonishment as he made the pun in his mind.

"I saw Mitobe-kun!"

Okay, what.

Izuki suddenly got interested in their conversation, cautiously leaning a little closer to the girls, to hear them more clearly.

Sai, the thread starter, flailed her arms around as she mentioned a certain sophomore's name, a blush forming on her cheeks and a wide smile that doesn't seem to want to leave. The other girls crowded close to her, seemingly interested. She leaned slightly closer to the others and started talking in a hushed voice.

"So I was checking my favorite AV site…"

"You're just gonna talk about AV and not Rin-kun, aren't you,"

"No, seriously! This has something to do with Mitobe-kun..! A-anyways… Last night… I was checking my favorite AV site, and they announced a new AV actor's debut… And when I watched the teaser… It was Mitobe-kun..!"

The girls squealed in surprise, disappointment, even happiness at the thought of their favorite sophomore starring in a pornographic film. Disappointment, because, well… They know Sai is into man-to-man action, and therefore makes Mitobe a possibly gay AV actor.

Izuki choked on his spit, even falling off his chair as he heard everything, alarming the girls. Sai, who was about to show the teaser video she downloaded onto her phone, looked down at the eagle eye user in terror, afraid of what the other might do for 'badmouthing' a teammate and a friend. The other female students immediately scurried off to their seats.

"U-uhm…" the girl stuttered.

The black-haired teen stood up and dusts his pants, looking at the small brunette before him, a serious look on his face. Suddenly the doors opened and Riko and Hyuuga barged inside the classroom, hurrying to their seats as the second period teacher followed them inside. He immediately asked everyone to go back to their seats.

He looked at Sai again. "You'll spill everything to me later, at lunch, alright?" he asked, the other just silently nodding at him before clumsily taking her seat. Izuki followed suit, slumping into his seat and looking at the direction of Seirin's captain, asking him where he and the coach were during first period. "Ah, we talked to Takeda-sensei about another training camp by the end of the week and Riko just couldn't wait 'till lunch break…" he trailed off, ending his sentence with a sigh as he looked over their captain who seem to be happy plotting something…probably evil…albeit beneficial, for them.

The teacher reprimanded them for talking during a lecture, both teens sighing and looking in front. Izuki, however, isn't listening throughout the lecture. His mind was too pre-occupied about the little bit of information he got from Sai…and the terrifying training camp that awaits him and his team on the weekend.

* * *

Lunch came and before Sai could even dash outside the room, Izuki grabbed her by the arm, a serious look on his face. "Let's go somewhere quiet, shall we?" he demanded, loosening his hold on the brunette's arm. Sai let out a sigh and walked ahead of the black-haired basketball player, motioning him to follow her.

They went to the baseball field. Fortunately, there weren't much people there. The two sat on a bench nearby and the brunette fished her phone from her pocket, opening the video and urging Izuki to look at the screen. The eagle-eye user stared at the screen intently. Words were flying dynamically. And then suddenly the video faded to a short clip of the AV that was to be released.

Izuki's eyes widened, his face heating up. There, on the screen, is Mitobe making such erotic faces as an unknown man pounds into him. He stammered, grabbing the phone and closing the video.

"Oi—"

"Where did you get this?!" he exclaimed, surprising Sai.

The brunette tilted her head to the side, blinking at him. "Do you want me to give you the link to the site?" she asked. Izuki nodded hesitantly. Sai smirked. "Eh~ Are you curious about what Mitobe-kun is like in bed~?" she asked teasingly, making the other's face heat up even more. "N-no! I'm just… Why are you even going through these sites?! You're underaged," he interrogated. The other just scoffed at him, snatching her phone back from Izuki's clutch.

"It's the internet. You can lie about your age online, you know," she answered monotonously. "But… Don't these AVs cost you money? Don't your parents know about this?" Izuki asked again, earning a laugh from the brunette. "My sister and I like the same stuff~ I tell her about these stuff and then she'd pay for them and we'd watch together~" the other explained. "That's… Kinda… sick," Izuki commented, looking at Sai with disbelieving eyes.

"Anyways… Don't tell anyone about this, alright? It will affect Mitobe-kun greatly," he told the smaller brunette. Sai nodded.

"I won't. I'm sorry 'bout earlier…! But, say, Izuki-kun if you want a copy of it, I'll lend you—I just ordered a copy—"

"No, Sai-san,"

"In denial, aren't you?"

He gave the other a glare, walking away from the snickering brunette. He's curious… What made Mitobe-kun debut in… such a thing…? He wants to know.

He has to know.

* * *

School's finally over, but not for our favorite basketball team! Everyone gathered in the gym, preparing for another one of Riko's Spartan training, but Izuki noticed one small detail. Their resident gentle giant is nowhere to be seen.

The point guard walked over to Mitobe's closest companion, Koganei, and tapped his shoulder, making the cat boy look at him with a clueless look on his face. "Say, Koganei-kun, where is Mitobe-kun?" He asked, only to be interrupted by their coach, who also noticed the quiet man's absence.

"Yeah! Where is he? I have a very important announcement!" Riko said, her hands on her hips, a small pout forming on her face. Hyuuga adjusted his glasses, looking down as he thought of the coach's announcement, which is actually good for them but not for their poor souls.

Koganei gave them a sheepish look, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I don't know… He was absent today. I'll try and check up on him when I get home, I guess," he answered, feeling a little disappointed that his answer probably didn't meet any of his teammates' expectation. The Seirin coach sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench, urging the others to gather before her.

"You'll just have to tell Mitobe-kun about this, then, Koganei-kun," Koganei nodded at Riko's instruction. "We'll be having another training camp this weekend and I'm requiring everyone to join. We'll be heading out in the mountains and stay there for two nights. So be sure to pack extra clothes and necessities, including your school uniforms as well, since we'll be going back Monday morning. Don't forget to inform your parents, okay?" she added, looking at everyone seriously. The team nodded in unison, with a few of the Freshmen looking grim.

They started their practice without any complaints, except for a little reprimanding on the coach's and captain's sides, especially on Izuki. He just can't get Mitobe out of his head and it's distracting him from his play.

* * *

Practice ended. Everyone already left except for Izuki who was taking his time in the locker room. He jumped a little in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped his head to the side to see whose hand it was.

"What's got into you today, Izuki?" his best friend, Hyuuga, asked, wrinkles forming on his forehead as he looked at the point guard with a frown. Izuki sighed, preparing to leave, answering the glasses-clad youth with a mere shrug, pissing Hyuuga off.

Hyuuga grabbed his arm, stopping the other from his tracks. "Can't you tell me? I'm… your best friend after all. I'm worried," he said, directing his eyes away from Izuki as he spoke the last sentence. The ebony-haired teen smiled sheepishly, taking the other's hand off of his arm. "I'm alright. I'm just…" he trailed off, looking away, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrow, looking at his best friend curiously. The point guard looked at him again, feeling embarrassed as he opened his mouth to talk. "I… This will just be between us, alright?" he negotiated, making the Seirin captain furrow his brows together. Izuki took a deep breath.

"Well… Sai-san—" he started.

"What about her – Are you saying you have feelings for that weird otaku?!" the other assumed, Izuki making a noise in disgust and denial as a result.

"It's not that! And she's not my type – Anyways… She found out Mitobe-kun's…" he was having second thoughts if he really wants to tell Hyuuga.

"Mitobe's what?"

"Mitobe-kun's starring in an AV,"

"… AV…. Y-you mean… Adult Video…?"

Izuki nodded, casting his eyes away from the other. Hyuuga just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "Are you serious?!" he exclaimed, making the other flinch. Izuki ran a hand through his hair, still not looking directly at Hyuuga. "I didn't want to believe at first, but I saw him in that teaser and I just…" he trailed off.

"…You thinking that has got to do with him going absent today?"

The point guard nodded slowly.

"Why would he even want to be an AV actor anyway? It doesn't make sense," Hyuuga grumbled. Izuki shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he answered. The captain let out a sigh, walking out of the locker room, stopping by at the door for a moment. "Let's just forget this conversation ever happened and get home," he told the other, leaving the door open for Izuki as he went on his way.

The Eagle Eye user threw his bag on his back. "Yeah…" he mumbled, walking off, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hopefully, Mitobe will be with them this weekend on the training camp, maybe there he can interrogate him about this.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Okay

**A.N.** Here we go! I apologize for the late update..! ;;;;;

* * *

The time has finally come. It's the weekend, and that means today's the start of Seirin Highschool Basketball Club's training camp. The team met up by the bus stop, a certain pun master awaiting a certain hook shooter's arrival.

The people present as of the moment was their coach, their captain, the Freshmen, Izuki and Tsuchida. The remaining people that are still missing are the cat-boy-and-quiet-guy duo. The brunette coach sighed in annoyance, rubbing her temples with one hand and her other hand on her hips. "Where are those two? I did say we'll meet at around this time," she mused, looking as if she woke up at the wrong side of the bed … or didn't sleep at all.

The Freshmen were chattering with each other, the bluenette nodding from time to time to agree at his fellow Freshmen and answering a few questions while his partner would constantly slip into bliss munching on a (giant) piece of bread. Riko and Hyuuga are talking about the activities they'll be doing during their trip and Izuki was left daydreaming by himself. The short AV teaser he watched the other day suddenly flashed in his mind and he began blushing furiously, earning the attention of pretty much everyone.

"Izuki-senpai, are you alright?" asked Kuroko, concern coating his voice. A rather large hand found its way on the eagle eye user's forehead, snapping the other out of his reverie to search for the hand's owner which appeared to be Kagami. "Are you sick, senpai?" the redhead asks, raising a forked eyebrow, retracting his hand away from his senior's forehead. Izuki blinked, touching his cheeks, as if realizing he might have been blushing so much from the thought that got stuck in his head earlier.

He nodded, putting his hands down to his sides. "I-I'm alright. Don't worry," he replied, smiling reassuringly, trying to shake off his blush. The Sophomores gave him weird stares, albeit a slight hint of concern is seen, and the Freshmen looking concerned but slightly relieved at the fact their senior is fine.  
A few moments later, Koganei and Mitobe finally showed up with their bags for the trip, Riko reprimanding them both for being late, in which the two just reacted with sheepish smiles.

Mitobe, feeling a stare on him, looked to Izuki's direction, surprising the point guard, scrambling to get his things as the bus finally arrives at the stop. Izuki sneaks a glance at the thick-browed teen, seeing an amused (yet, silent) chuckle from him, making his face heat up. Everyone lined up, their bags draped on their shoulders and a few things needed for their training, and boarded up the bus to their destination.

* * *

Now, the seating arrangement turned out to be awkward for Izuki. Rather than sitting beside his closest friend, Mitobe decided to take a seat beside him. The seating arrangement is as follows: Riko, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, Tsuchida and Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe, Kuroko and Kagami, and the three other Freshmen decided to sit at the back.

It was quite a bumpy ride to the mountains, some of the bags on the ground bumping onto Izuki's legs. He was about to steady the bag when he found his hand resting on top of another. Knowing whose hand it was, he immediately pulled away, squeaking softly in surprise. He looked up to see Mitobe's surprised face and he immediately looked away, muttering an apology. He could see Mitobe's small smile from the reflection of the window, making him feel flustered. Seeing as there's nothing he can do to make the situation less awkward, for him that is, Izuki decided to just sleep it off.

* * *

The bus halted to a stop. Izuki felt his head being shook, slowly pulling him out of his dreamland. He fluttered his eyes open, feeling his head laying down on something hard and curved. He looked up and saw a pair of half-lidded eyes and a shy smile. The point guard then realized he fell asleep on Mitobe and immediately sat up straight, muttering an apology and then checking if he has been drooling, earning an amused smile from the other.

Izuki felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Koganei, standing beside him with his cat-like grin. "We're already here, Izuki, Mitobe!" he announced. The others have already gotten off the bus and waiting for the four, Tsuchida being the fourth man. The brunette hopped off, followed by Tsuchida and of course Izuki and Mitobe. Once everyone has boarded off, they looked at the scene before them, most having indifferent faces whilst the few, younger ones in the group looked anxious about their upcoming training.

They all headed inside the inn they will be staying for the weekend, everyone giving their contribution for the payment to their coach as Riko paid for their rooms. They've accommodated three rooms, the Freshmen in one room, the Sophomore males on the other, and of course their lovely coach has a room for herself.

After dropping their things in their rooms, they immediately got ready for practice, some whining about the Spartan training they're going through while some just thought it's a better idea to keep their complaints to themselves.

* * *

The sun soon came down and their hellish training came to a pause. A pause because they know there will be more awaiting them the next day. The team, with the exception of their coach, went to relax at the hot springs located near the inn. Sighs of satisfaction were heard from everyone as they relaxed in the springs, helping each other out by scrubbing each other's backs and whatnot.

Izuki was staring off into space, washing himself. His best friend, of course, noticed this.

"I wonder what's going on with Izuki…" Hyuuga trailed off, hearing a soft chuckle from behind him that's none other than Kiyoshi's, as the Uncrowned General scrubbed the Clutch user's back. "It's probably from the training we just had! Riko was extra hard on us this time, no?" Kiyoshi answered with a smile. The glasses-clad captain sighed, shrugging his shoulders as if to say he won't pry on the matter any further.

Whilst cleaning himself, Izuki found his eyes set on the toned body of the topic in his mind begging for a certain hyper cat-boy to calm down. As if feeling the eagle eye user's eyes on him, Mitobe glanced back at him curiously, surprising Izuki. He gave him a smile, in which Izuki returned with a small one before going back to taking care of his body.

Dinner was uneventful, aside from Riko's cooking and soon after that, everyone decided to call it a night. Except for Mitobe and Izuki.

Izuki couldn't sleep as the want to ask Mitobe about his… part-time job, was bothering him, while the other went outside for some fresh air. Falling into the temptation, Izuki went to look for Mitobe and found him sitting right outside the inn, looking at the clear night sky.

He sat next to him, letting his presence known. The two just sat in silence for a while, until Izuki decided to speak up.

"I know this might not be the right time for this and I know it is not my business but… M-Mitobe-kun…" he stammered slightly, his head turned towards the other but his eyes were cast away to the opposite direction. Mitobe looked at him, waiting for whatever the other was gonna tell him, but he has a feeling in his gut that he might know already what the other was itching to say.

"Are you… engaging in a business in the sex industry…?" the point guard asked cautiously, slowly leading his eyes to the other's direction, almost wincing at the hurtful look on Mitobe's face. "I-I'm sorry for asking!" he hastily added, turning away.

Another silent, but awkward, moment passed before he felt the other's finger tapping his shoulder. Izuki whipped his head to face the silent teen, but instead faced Mitobe's cell phone. He blinked his eyes in confusion and took the phone, reading the message the other typed in.

His eyes widen at the information he had just learned, looking at Mitobe with sympathetic eyes. Mitobe smiled sadly at him, taking his phone back, looking down at the ground. Izuki rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "If I could be of help…" he trailed off. Mitobe just shook his head and placed his palm on the other's hand, smiling reassuringly at him.

And for the first time, Izuki heard the other utter a phrase.

"It's okay,"

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry for the delay! I haven't been getting inspired lately…orz That and now I'm more into MoriZuki now, so I've been having a hard time imagining these tw But do not fret! I will finish this story! And yes, I made Mitobe talk at the last part. That's already counted as OOC – So I apologize Q A Q

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Oh, and to answer LicaToRiku's question as to why I made Mitobe… eh… Like this, you'll find out next chapter! …Which I'll hopefully be updating soon so you guys won't have to wait!

Oh and before anyone asks, I intentionally didn't write down what Mitobe's reason for accepting such a job because that'll be what I'll be writing next chapter~~ I also apologize for any grammatical errors or if no one could comprehend my horrible writing skills ;;;;;;;;;;;;; and it seems I might have rushed the flow of the story… OTL


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Do It

What happened to his little sister was such a hard blow to Mitobe.

* * *

It was just another normal day, he came home as early as he could to prepare dinner for his siblings, his parents still out at work as usual. One of his little sisters, Meiko, suddenly fell ill and was immediately rushed to the hospital by Mitobe and the second oldest to him, Ringo. Ringo had called for the ambulance, and pretty much did everything that requires a voice to be heard. She also called their parents about their little sister's condition. Mitobe could only sit next to little Meiko, looking anxious.

Their parents immediately rushed to the hospital to check on their daughter, the doctor explaining to them about her condition. Ringo took Mitobe's place by Meiko's side as the oldest of the siblings decided to get out and buy some drinks.

* * *

"She'll need an operation. The sooner, the better,"

"How much will it cost us, doctor?"

* * *

Mitobe was frozen in place as he overheard the conversation between his parents and the doctor. His little sister is in need of an operation and the cost isn't something his parents can earn at such a short time. And his little sister needs it soon…

He immediately walks off to where the vending machines are located and bought himself a canned coffee, his mind clouded with thoughts on how to help his parents with the payment. He then remembered his savings, which he intended to buy a new pair of shoes with. But his little sister's health is much more important than new shoes, so he decided he'll give that to his parents. The dark haired teen considered working for one more day at the convenience store to earn more money, but, his basketball practice is conflicting with his plans and he's scared of missing practice because of their coach…

Mitobe sighed and finished his drink, throwing the can at a nearby trashbin and going back to his little sister's room.

* * *

Sunday. Mitobe was caught spacing off by his co-worker at the convenience store. "Are you alright, Mitobe-kun?" his co-worker asked. Mitobe snapped back to reality and looked at the other, giving him an unsure smile. Endou, his co-worker, replied with a worried frown, deciding on prying a more solid answer than just a smile. "Did something happen? You can tell me!" Endou said, smiling slightly.

Mitobe thought for a moment before taking out his cellphone and typing on it. He gave his cellphone to Endou, motioning him to read the message. The brunette let out a surprised noise, making some of the customers roaming about look at him. He gave Mitobe his cellphone back and scratched the back of his head. "So… You're in need of extra cash?" he asked. Mitobe gave him a nod.

"I know a friend who can help you with that! That is… If you'll be okay with the idea…" he trailed off, looking away. Mitobe, having his attention caught by his co-worker, turned the other to face him, looking at him as if to say he'll accept it no matter what it was. Endou let out a cough and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "He's an AV producer,"

Having heard of what kind of job his co-worker was offering to him, Mitobe blushed madly in embarrassment. Endou, seeing this reaction, laughed sheepishly. "I guess you won't take it, then?" he said and tended to a customer.

A few customers later, Endou felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a determined-looking Mitobe. "Hm?" the brunette blinked, keeping eye contact with the other. Mitobe looked away for a moment, as if having second thoughts, and took out his cellphone yet again to type something.

"I'll do it,"

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the late submission, everyone! ;;;;;; I just recently reformatted my PC (and thank God I actually had back up this time orz I wrote this before reformatting orz) and I forgot to upload this chapter until now .. ;;;

So, yeah, this is kind of like a flashback chapter? This explains why Mitobe agreed to be an AV actor. The current time line (or… perhaps, after the timeline of the earlier chapter) will resume next chapter! Again, I apologize for the lateness, short chapter and my grammar! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited my story!

I'm planning on writing other stories too, and it will depend on my mood, so again, I apologize if I haven't updated this one but started another one ;;;; But this will probably the only fanfic I'll ever write that is not a one-shot, haha… ;;;;


	4. Chapter 4 - That Day

It was Saturday when he first skipped training, to meet up with his 21-year-old co-worker's "friend". Endou was obviously with him, of course.

* * *

"What? You seriously think I'd take in a minor? Boy, you might not look like it, but you're under 18. I'll have my head served in a platter first before I take a kid like you!" the AV producer exclaimed, eyeing Mitobe, who's definitely uncomfortable in his seat. Endou scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Y-yeah.. This was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have talked you into this, Mitobe-kun," he stuttered, averting his eyes away from the ebony-haired teen beside him.

"You just said he doesn't look like it, Kyo-chan~ Why don't we give him a try? He's an eye candy, I'd love to work with him," one of the AV actors in the company, who happened to be loitering around, cooed as he eyed the shy basketball player. The AV producer let out an irritated noise at the nickname and glared at the glasses-clad, Eurasian actor. "A no is a no," the producer stood firm with his decision.

Mitobe let out a sigh, both in relief –because he doesn't know if he's really ready for such a thing, and disappointment –because he still have to find a way to help pay for his little sister's operation. Endou looked at him for a moment and then at his producer friend. "Well, I guess we'll be going, then! Sorry for the bother, Kyoya," he announced, a sheepish smile on his face as he stood up.

"Wait~! We have this shoot for a new AV and we're still looking for a bottom, y'know," the actor whined, pursing his lips into a pout. Endou awkwardly sat back. "And, wouldn't it be much more easier if you hire him, Kyo-chan? We'll just use him once and we'll be done with it. It'll be just our little secret~" he continued. The AV producer grumbled, massaging his forehead. "I... don't really like dragging kids into this kind of industry but all of our actors have other projects and we really need some 'bottom' quality for this one..." he trailed off.

Mitobe looked anxious as the producer's eyes landed on him. "You're in, kid. That is, if you still want to. It's just one project, I won't force you to take another one after this," he grumbled, resting his chin on his palm. The Seirin player took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. _'I-it'll be just for this one time... I just really need the money... T-this is for my little sister!' _he thought and looked at the producer with uncertainty in his eyes.

As soon as he nodded, the Eurasian actor skipped next to him and draped his arms on his shoulders. "I'll be having some fun with new meat, I like this~" he said in a sing-sang voice that sent chills down Mitobe's spine, and not in a good way. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle~"

Endou looked at Mitobe, feeling bad for even suggestive pornography to the poor kid. "Are you really sure about this, Mitobe? I'm really sorry for suggesting this! You can still back down and I'll help you earn money another way, if you want," he uttered, biting his bottom lip as he ended his sentence. Mitobe just looked at him with a shy smile and shook his head.

* * *

The next day, he took a day off from his part-time job at the convenience store and met up with the Eurasian man he met yesterday. They went to a big house, apparently owned by the actor, along with the crew and set up for the shoot.

He was feeling nervous, looking at the script. He read scene after scene, feeling his face heating up. A pair of average built arms found their way around his waist, making him drop the pieces of paper on the ground. The Eurasian actor chuckled. "Don't worry, dear~ I'm a professional, your ass will be taken good care of~" he sang, making Mitobe uncomfortable.

They finished setting up and the actors finished getting ready for the shoot.

It was already Monday morning when he came home. He didn't feel good in the slightest, and skipped school for the whole week.

* * *

Monday. Dawn. The Seirin basketball team was getting ready to leave the inn they were staying at. They planned to head straight to their school, with their bags of dirty clothes and all. Izuki still couldn't shake off the memory from last night. How Mitobe explained to him about this 'one-time' job that he irresponsibly took, how he felt bad for doing it even though it was for the sake of helping his little sister. And of course, how soft his voice was. For the first time, the hook shooter has let his voice out, and to him too.

He felt his cheeks burn up as Mitobe's voice rang in his head, but he shook it off as he was brought back to reality by Hyuuga, who told him to stop daydreaming. Everyone rode on the bus and headed straight to Seirin High.

They started school fairly normal. Sai, who was in the same class as Izuki, stuck to her promise and told no one about Mitobe's issue. And for those she told on the first week, she just told them it was just a look-alike, which was believeable since it really was impossible for Mitobe to engage in such a thing.

Mitobe, on the other hand, felt a little bit paranoid. If he was found out, shit would go down. He doesn't know if he would be able to handle it all. But he tried to reassure himself that no one would know. Koganei noticed his uneasiness and asked what was wrong, in which he just answered with something along the lines of being worried over his little sister at the hospital. The brown-haired cat-boy believed it and didn't pry for any more answers.

* * *

That day, they cancelled their after-school training so they could rest up for tomorrow's harsher training. And also on that day, Mitobe received a message regarding his payment. He quickly went home, changed and met up with the producer of the company, who gave him a band of money. "Here's your pay, kid. I feel really bad about this and I don't know how I could pay for ruining you... But I added a few cash in there to make up for it at least," he spoke, frowning slightly. "I was supposed to give you a checque instead but I guess this would be much easier...?" he added, a little bit unsure.

Mitobe kept the money in his bag and bowed in thanks. The producer waved his hand at him, telling him he didn't have to do that. "If you need any help in the future, don't come to me. I don't want to ruin your life even more. Also, don't listen to Endou. He's an idiot," he instructed, earning a sheepish smile from the teen. The producer looked down, grumbling. "And I guess I'm a much bigger idiot than him... Listening to that guy..." he sighed and stood up and patted Mitobe on the shoulder. "Hope this will be the last time I'll be seeing ya," he muttered. The teen nodded and left immediately, going straight back home and stashing the payment along with his savings after counting them all.

He sighed, hiding his stash and started his chores. He hoped that it was enough to help shoulder even just a bit of his parents' burden.

* * *

**N.A.** Kinda rushed this one – the first bit was a continuation of the flashback from last chapter. Because I forgot to add it in orz

Also, I know there are lots of loopholes in the story, regarding the AV company part and the characters'... characters ;;;; so I apologize for that! As for the Eurasian actor's appearance, he's taller (and of course, older) than Mitobe, maybe as tall as Murasakibara, his skin is slightly tanned, he's got an athletic build, a handsome face, short black hair and brown eyes. If he didn't take the job as an AV actor, he'll probably be a model, like Kise.

I didn't give much detail on them, because I wasn't sure if I should... orz I'll probably only write a few more chapters before ending this. I will focus on Izuki and Mitobe's interactions on the next chapter. Thanks for supporting this fic and I apologize greatly for disappointing you all! ;;;;


End file.
